


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 108

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [7]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 108 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 108 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 108

CHANGELING  
It is an honor to end you, Elf.

TRANSLATION  
 _Enáina thil shi u mör shef, e Haila._


End file.
